Faberry Song Drabble
by Vii Zee
Summary: I grabbed some songs on my playlist and wrote a short Faberry drabble to them all! There will be 3 chapters to this story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**'Don't Need to Pretend' by Billy Talent**

Finn let go of Quinn's hand and looked at her defiantly, blocking her path. She frowned slightly and looked down at the floor, sensing a calm before the storm in his mood.

"You don't love me."

She shook her head, confirming his statement. He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Quinn, you don't need to fool anyone. You're only trying to fool yourself." He cringed and set his eyes to their feet. "I know how you feel about her. I see the way you look at her."

Quinn blushed rapidly, shocked that her feelings were so easily read by the goofball before her. She shuddered, realizing that the rest of the Glee club had probably noticed by now too, the way she looked at Rachel during rehearsal and the way she tried to sit as close to the brunette as possible.

"Just go tell her…" Finn said, letting her go and giving her a weak, teary smile. She spotted Rachel across the hall and caught Finn saying something that sounded like 'Don't pretend anymore' before she darted off towards the diva.

-  
><strong>'The Navy Song' by Billy Talent<strong>

"I can't believe you're doing this, Quinn," Rachel murmured to her girlfriend, clutching her hand tightly and kissing the knuckles. "I can't believe it…"

"I'll be back soon, I promise! It's just a little expedition and then-"

"But what if you die!" the diva screamed, shaking her head in exasperation and moving closer to Quinn, burying her face into the blonde's chest. "I can't lose you!"

"My country needs me, Rachel!" Quinn protested weakly, stroking the brunette's hair. "I'll be fine, really." She lifted Rachel's chin with her fingers and smiled at her. "I love you. I really do. And I'll be back before you know it."

Rachel didn't smile, just leaned forward into a kiss. "I'll miss you so much…"

"So will I." Quinn grabbed the luggage she had at her feet and propped them into the army van waiting at their driveway. She waved to Rachel and smiled reassuringly.

All she had to remind her of the brunette now was a black and white photo in her pocket.

She hoped she'd live to see her again.

-  
><strong>'Pins and Needles' by Billy Talent<strong>

Rachel looked on at the couple walking before her, hand in hand, down the hall to the choir room. People always thought that she was staring at Finn and pining after him.

They couldn't be more wrong.

She never loved Finn. OK, at a point she thought she did. But she never truly loved him. She had always been jealous of him for having the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

Quinn Fabray.

Rachel leaned against her locker as soon as she arrived at it and sighed, staring at the books in her hand. She had to accept it. Quinn would never be hers.

She had never felt so alone.

-  
><strong>'Who's That Chick' by David Guetta<strong>

Quinn stared at the red-clad girl in the middle of the gym, dancing alone but attracting quite a few watchers. A few boys went up to her and tired to dance but they always tired out. She just kept going on.

Quinn turned to look at Puck, who was staring at the same spectacle. "Who is that?" she asked him, emphasizing the 'is'.

"I dunno but it looks like…" he never finished his sentence, his jaw dropped before he could. Quinn looked back at the girl and felt her mouth open in a wide, gaping hole.

"Since when did Berry become so hot?"

Quinn didn't have an answer, but she did have a motive. And as soon as she reached Berry on the dance floor and pressed her lips to hers, she felt accomplished.

Rachel was finally kissing her back.

-  
><strong>'Dearly Departed' by 2AM Club<strong>

Rachel sniffed into her tissue for the umpteenth time that day and felt a pair of arms envelope her. She looked up at Puck, who smiled weakly down at her.

"Yeah…I know," he told her. She buried her face into his chest and continued to cry. He rubbed her back with one of his hands, feeling almost like he could break her with a flick of his wrist. Kurt approached and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're so sorry, Rachel."

She nodded and looked up at the rest of her old friends. But the only one she truly cared about had died tragically and quickly in a car accident two hours ago.

"We all miss her, you know," Santana told her, never meeting her gaze.

"But I was the only one who really loved her," Rachel retorted, putting he tissue back to her eyes.

-  
><strong>'Never Too Late' by Three Days Grace<strong>

Quinn stared around the auditorium and then at her hands. She felt so out of place in this place, so different. Brittany and Santana had found their place in Glee club, and yet she couldn't seem to do that.

Unnoticed by her, Rachel sat in one of the chairs in the second row, staring at her as she tried to adjust to the bright lights and wooden floor.

"Quinn, you should just try to relax. You'll be fine. You're a born performer!" Rachel encouraged her, startling the blonde out of her reverie.

"I don't belong here, Rachel."

Rachel shook her head, a smile lighting up her face. "It's going to be fine. I'll help you fit in, if you want. Besides," she grinned cockily at her and rose from her seat, then moved towards the stage, up the stairs and next to the ex-Cheerio. "Besides, belonging doesn't need to be so hard. You're trying too hard." She leaned in and planted a kiss onto the girl's cheek.

"It's never too late to try and belong."

-  
><strong>'Rockstar' by N.E.R.D.<strong>

The blonde snorted at the attitude the Rachel had constantly. She always thought she was the best, the only one. She thought she was some sort of friggin rock star.

She had news for her.

She was the rock star now!

She looked at herself in the mirror, pink hair settling around her head comfortably.

She was always more rock star material than Berry was, anyways.

-  
><strong>'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More 'Touch Me'' by Fall Out Boy<strong>

"You don't like me," Rachel stated as Quinn got up to leave. Quinn froze in place and turned around to look at the deflated girl. She looked sad, broken, and it actually sent a twinge into the blonde's heart.

"You couldn't be more wrong, Rachel." Rachel looked up at Quinn, who smiled.

"I don't blame you for being the way you are, you know. But you can't tell me to stop hating your attitude."

Rachel blushed and Quinn's smile fell. "I do like you. I just wish you had realized sooner. Somewhere around the third or fourth chance I got from you."

And with that she walked away.

-  
><strong>'Far Away' by Ingrid Michaelson<strong>

Rachel cuddled up to her lover and wife in their white, pristine bed and sighed as the smell of the sea wafted in through the window. They had moved to Italy two years ago, but the mornings never ceased to amaze her in their beauty. The smell of the Rimini sea and sand, the warmth of the sun, the sounds of the waves lapping against the shore and the seagulls outside.

This place was so far away from Lima…and so much more worth it.

"Good morning, lovely," Quinn mumbled, and Rachel got up and kissed Quinn's nose.

"Good morning."


	2. Chapter 2

'**Control' by Puddle of Mudd**

Rachel hated not being able to know what Quinn was thinking, or what she was doing. Finn was right, she was controlling, but she thought it was just her being her usual self…

With Quinn she knew it was because she loved her too much.

"Quinn, I'm just concerned about where you're going to be."

"Out, Rachel! I'm not gonna do anything stupid, just out…" Quinn answered, brushing a hand through her hair as she grabbed a jacket."

"And you'll be home when…?"

"At around midnight, I promise."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Quinn turned around and walked up to her. "And then I promise, you can have all the sex handcuffed-to-the-bed sex you want. I'll let you have complete control of me tonight."

Rachel blushed heavily as Quinn kissed her before walking out of the door to their apartment.

OK fine…

Loving too much had its perks.

'**Mosquito' by Ingrid Michaelson**

Quinn was dying, she knew it. She was dying of heart ache, and there was nothing she could do about it. Rachel was moving away, and there was nothing she could do…

"Rachel, don't do this to me…"

"Quinn, I'm sorry, but…we can't keep up this long distance thing anymore."

Quinn grabbed Rachel's face with her hands and just stared into her eyes, running the pad of her thumb up and down the brunette's cheeks. "I. Love. You."

"I love you too Quinn…but…it's not working out…"

Quinn felt her heart break again, and again, and again every day she was away from Rachel. And the fact that she had come all the way out here just to break up with her…

Her heart was beyond repair now.

"Just…kiss me one last time…please…" Rachel murmured, and Quinn happily obliged, imprinting the feel, the smell, the taste, into her mind for ever.

Tomorrow she would be the poisoned, broken shell of her former self.

And it would have been all because of that kiss.

'**Saint Veronika' by Billy Talent**

"Why would she do something like that?" Quinn shouted at Brittany and Santana as they stood before her, trying their best to calm their best friend down.

"Quinn, just, calm down. Screaming isn't gonna help Rachel get better," Brittany whispered, pointing towards the brunette behind the door, hooked up to the machines and breathing heavily.

"Why would someone like Rachel try to kill herself…" Quinn spoke, clearly, over and over again as she had done for the past two hours. Santana didn't say a word, just watched Rachel's chest rise and fall labouredly. "She'll be fine, Q."

"Why didn't she tell me she was so upset? Why didn't she tell…any of us?"

Quinn found herself resting her forehead against the glass separating her from her girlfriend. "I though she loved me enough to tell me…"

A doctor wove past them and into the room, checking up on the tiny shell of a girl and walking back out. Quinn didn't bother asking him how her girlfriend was. She just stared on.

"God hates me. He knows I'm gay and he wants to take her away from me…" she whispered, misting up the glass. She felt two pairs of arms hug her, and she sank into them willingly, wishing with everything she had that they were Rachel's.

"You can't die, Rachel…you just can't…"

'**White Sparrows' by Billy Talent**

Rachel wept. She wept for every broken dream she nursed, for every piece of her heart she'd given away, for every part of her she'd lost. And she wasn't ashamed. She stood in the graveyard, letting the tears flow freely, with Puck's arm around her shoulders, as Quinn's body was let down into the ground.

"We promised we'd grow old together," her speech had said, "that we'd have kids. We knew what we were going to name them. Brandon and Sasha. We knew! And…then…she had to get hit by that car…and I don't think I'll ever be able to look at the sunlight again, or to walk into her closet again, or to pick up the phone again without hearing the doctor tell me that she's gone over and over again…I can't do this anymore, not without her. I refuse to. I loved her with everything I was, you all know that. And…I'm not looking for any answers but…why did God have to take her away? Why did she have to die before I had the chance to tell her I loved her one…last…time?"

'**Something About Us' by Daft Punk**

Quinn watched Rachel walk down the hall with Finn, hand in hand and smiling goofily at each other. She knew that to people, it seemed like she was jealous of Rachel, but it was always the other way around. Always…

She slid down the lockers and ended up on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, resting her chin on the top of her knee caps, and just staring at the floor. She had her chance, but then she lost it. Finn had taken her after that…

Rachel wasn't right for her anymore. But there was still something. Something between them. The way they looked at each other, the way the smiled at each other in glee club, the way Rachel would squeeze her as she hugged her goodbye.

Quinn missed her. She missed her more than anything in her life, more than Beth. She loved her and needed her more than anything…

But she had lost her chance…

'**Diamond on a Landmine' by Billy Talent**

"Get a clue, Rachel! She doesn't want to talk to you!" Santana tapped Rachel on the head and rolled her eyes, walking away with Brittany. Rachel hung her head and crossed her arms, walking back to her apartment. She hadn't seen Quinn in weeks, but she still missed her terribly.

When Quinn didn't answer her calls or started slamming the door in her face, Rachel still didn't give up. When Brittany told her that Quinn had blocked her cell phone and email from Rachel, when Santana told her to get lost, when Puck advised her to stay clear, she couldn't.

She couldn't stay away from the girl…

"Rachel, what are you doing here, again?" Kurt asked her as she knocked on Quinn's door. Everyone seemed to be always just there at Quinn's apartment. Everyone but her.

"I want to speak to her."

"Forget it."

"Please, Kurt!"

"Just…" he tried to say, before Quinn appeared and stepped onto her porch to stare at the brunette.

"Let me go already, why don't you."

"I can't do that."

"Don't you take a hint, RuPal?"

"Quinn, please…"

"Just leave, Leprechaun." Quinn turned and went back into the house, slamming the door. Rachel sank onto the porch steps and rubbed her hands together in the freezing January cold.

"I love you Quinn…"


End file.
